metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Diz Parlor
Welcome to Wikitroid! Diz Parlor, welcome! Hello and let me be the first to welcome you to Wikitroid, the fan-based Metroid resource. I hope you like the place and choose to join us in our work. Here are a few good links for newcomers: *Internal pages: **Community Portal **the Administrator's Noticeboard for contacting an admin **Live public internet chat channel (IRC - Internet Relay Chat) **The Help Desk **Image Policy **All help pages *External Wikipedia pages: **How to edit a page **Editing, policy, conduct, and structure tutorial **Picture tutorial **How to write a great article I hope you enjoy editing here and being a Wikitroid member! By the way, you can sign your name on Talk and vote pages using three tildes, like this: ~~~. Four tildes (~~~~) produces your name and the current date. If you have any questions, ask me on my talk page. Happy editing! — [[User:Armantula513|''Armantula''513]][ADMIN] (Talk• ) 02:01, 10 April 2009 (UTC) Discussion Welcome to my talk page thank you. Say whatever you need to say here and I'll talk to you later. Note While editing, please use the preview button before saving changes. This will allow you to add all desired edits simultaneously to an article. Also, if you are unclear on how to properly format an image coding, try using the editing tips window which appears on the left side of the screen (while you are currently editing an article.) If you have any questions or problems, please feel free to ask me. [[User:Armantula513|''Armantula''513]][ADMIN] (Talk• ) 02:01, 10 April 2009 (UTC) ::Wait, Xewgon? Didn't .................? Oh, nevermind. Feel free to disregard the redundant welcoming, (due to my temporary oblivious state on the matter,) but I'll just say that this will be the last that I mention of your "old life". Anyway, ignore the welcoming, but the note above still stands. [[User:Armantula513|''Armantula''513]][ADMIN] (Talk• ) 02:17, 10 April 2009 (UTC) Thanks for helping out, but try to make sure you have everything down before you save, to keep the edit number to a minimum. Admins have to look through each individual edit and mark it as patrolled. ChozoBoy ADMIN (Talk/ ) 05:46, 11 April 2009 (UTC) Dude, we've talked to you plenty about multiple editing before and on your previous account. Now I have to spend time that could have gone toward editing to check all eleven of the edits you made on your user page. If this happens again, you are likely to get a ban. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 18:35, 25 April 2009 (UTC) I can tell that you don't understand because you just did it again. I'm glad that you simply don't understand as opposed to ignoring the warnings, but you should have asked earlier. When you click "Save page", that counts as an edit. You do not make a habit of reviewing your edits before you save them (which is done with the "Preview" button). The administators have to review each individual edit that is saved by normal users on every page (including Talk and User pages) and then mark them as patrolled. This can take a lot of time when a user makes many consecutive edits to a page, so do us a favor and make sure that you got everything right the first time by previewing the edit before you save it and not afterward. Honest mistakes are fine, and should be corrected if you catch them late, but try to avoid them so that we can all be productive. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 01:02, 27 April 2009 (UTC) RfA Sorry, but the RfA had to get deleted because you didn't indicate what you were running for. I'm going to leave your response here. 1. What admin work do you intend to take part in? A: I would want to help the wikia become legendary and full of true and possible facts, similar to Wikipedia, about (only) Metroid. I would want to help the site become a valid place for Metroid fans to interact with other fans and also to know more things about the mysterious universe of Metroid. The development of this site will depend the future of the site and we would like to see a bright future for the interactive Metroid world. 2. What are your best contributions to Wikitroid, and why? A: I've edited a number of pages. I've added necessary information to some pages and have created a number of pages such as Power Bomb Expansion and Elite Research. I guess my biggest contribution would be the creation of Metroid: Other M (it was a good thing I was sick and watched E3 that day). I know someone else would have sooner or later gotten the info but I think Wikitroid need fast-actioned news reporters who will get the info when it happens. I have added a few unnecessary details but that was my own ignorance and I finally (at least I think I do) understand the difference between fanon and fact. I have deleted a few fanon/opinionated statements. I have added info about other Metroid characters, information that should be there but isn't there. If I have done more, I don't remember. 3. Have you been in any conflicts over editing in the past or have other users caused you stress? How have you dealt with it and how will you deal with it in the future? A: When I first came on this site, I was Xewgon and soon, I became bored of the name so I renamed Xewgon to 'Diz Parlor'. This act caused some problems which lead to the banning my old account and me creating a new account, under my choice. However, not very long after I created my new account, I got in trouble again after I saved a page a number of times, disregarding the feature of 'preview'. I then learned from ChozoBoy about the feature of 'preview' and that problem was solved. So, thanks to ChozoBoy I was not banned from this site......again. From then on, it's been smooth sailing and I hope I might not enter another storm again. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 04:21, 30 June 2009 (UTC)